


Nerves

by Lephise



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lephise/pseuds/Lephise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for some time now, but even with how long it's been they haven't done anything more affectionate than hugs and hand-holding. Today is another step at overcoming that. --Or at least, there is an attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done a year ago on a whim; and mostly dialogue! Assumed to be a few years later, Taiyou at 17 and Yuuichi at 22 respectively. Short and sweet, I hope you enjoy it!

His heart drummed so rapidly inside his chest he felt like throwing up. They’ve never been this close to each other before—to the point that they could feel each other’s breaths. The more composed of the two smiled a little, albeit crookedly, to soothe the mind of his nervous partner. It worked well enough given the redhead couldn’t even completely face him. He tightened his grip on the other’s hands, warm and also mildly sticky from sweat.  
  
"Well then…?" Yuuichi croaked, in good-natured expectancy. Taiyou cleared his throat in response, still not looking up.

So then the two continued to awkwardly stand for what felt like hours.  
  
They’ve already been together a while, and have not once been intimate enough to kiss on the lips. It was high time they tried, but it proved too big a step to scale at once.  
  
Slowly, Taiyou moved his hands away, and taking the hint Yuuichi let them go. “I can’t…” He covered his eyes with one of his hands. “I can’t…”  
  
Silence, for a few moments.  
  
"Are you frightened?" Yuuichi softly chuckled. "It’s okay, it’s okay." He wrapped his arms over the shoulders of the still-flustered younger man. He gingerly pecks Taiyou’s hand, not forcing him to remove it. "I’ll wait."  
  
Then he let go and turned to walk away. It doesn’t last long before he feels weight tackle him from behind. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” It’s muffled, the sentence. His face was buried in Yuuichi’s jacket after all.  
  
"Hey, didn’t I say it was okay?" Yuuichi shifted, ruffling his hair. "Don’t worry about it."  
  
"But…!" Taiyou looked up at him finally, his disappointment in himself evident in his eyes.  
  
Yuuichi said nothing, and his next move takes his boyfriend in surprise.  
  
"—Ow! _Hey!?_ " Taiyou blinked, utterly confused.  
  
… Yuuichi had just pinched his cheek.  
  
"You’re just as cute as always." He smirked. Taiyou stared at him.  
  
"Oi, don’t I keep telling you to stop treating me like a kid Yuuichi… I’m your boyfriend not your baby."  
  
"Sorry, Tai~ _you_ ~” He laughed.  
  
And in a double-take, he added, “Can’t you be both?”  
  
Taiyou punched his shoulder.


End file.
